


Bedroom Hymns

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki resorts to tricks to get what he wants in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

Never before has my body felt so tired. I only vaguely remember the feast earlier that night before sneaking off to my bed chambers for a much needed rest, my limbs so heavy that I struggled to move. I remember collapsing onto my bed and then an impenetrable darkness descended upon me like a wave I was powerless to stop.

 I do not know how long that disorienting oblivion left me vulnerable but I wake up gradually until I can feel someone move between my legs. Sluggishly I realize that I am naked and someone is taking advantage of my defenseless state as I lay sprawled on my bed. Something large is pressed into my body and I moan from pleasure though my body protests the invasion.

I still cannot open my eyes nor move but the shock pushes the cobwebs from my mind and I am wide awake.  I know the cool, limber body that looms over mine and I struggle to open my eyes. It is almost painful but I am persistent.

Loki has the gall to smirk as he fucks slowly into my body. He stands so proud and pompous between my legs, his naked skin glowing in the darkness and his hair unkempt. The long fingers of his right hand are spread wide over my left thigh that he presses it against his chest. His left hand pins my other thigh against the mattress, exposing my neither region shamelessly under his eyes.  His movements are slow and measured; his sinewy muscles shift with such grace under his pale skin as his hips snap forward, pushing his cock deeper inside me.

I grunt, wincing, as my mind finally acknowledges the pain. For the first time I am aware of how tender I am and I wonder vaguely how long Loki has been toying with me while sleep held me prisoner.

“So you are finally up,” Loki murmurs. He does not look ashamed and continues to fuck me deliberately. His eyes are hot and full of longing. They never waver from mine, never glancing down between our joint bodies to take note of my neglected cock.  He watches as I can only gasp each time my expended body welcomes his length and continues to smile.

It’s still a struggle to speak so I grunt wordlessly. I want to move, to touch him or myself to relieve some of the ache, but I can sense the seidr binding me to the bed. I know this is all Loki’s doing. He has made me completely susceptible to his every whim but my body is aching so pleasantly from his ministrations I cannot begrudge him.

“You drugged my mead,” I finally manage to say. My words are sluggish and sloppy. Even as I long to move I do not beg for freedom.  A large part of me is eager to see where my brother’s strange plan will take us.

“Possibly,” Loki offers and thrusts forward violently. All attempts to talk disappear.

My breath catches in my throat and my eyes fly shut. Pain and pleasure mix and in the end it is the pleasure that wins when his cock brushes against that spot buried deep inside my body that has me seeing stars. He hits it again and again without mercy and I savor the sounds of his heavy, panting breaths, his guttural grunts of gratification, the heavy pressure of his hands on my damp skin that will leave bruises when he is done with me, the feeling of him filling me to the brink, stretching me with his girth over and over as he fucks me selfishly. Between my legs my cock twitches, long-ignored, swollen and glistening while Loki continues to chase after his own fulfillment.

All the tell-tale signs are there that Loki is close to spilling his seed for the umpteenth time into my body and I only encourage it. He is so beautifully breathtaking in his greedy domination that I only want to watch his face when the time comes.

 His body tenses and his damp brow knits with exertion, moaning slack jawed as the brutal rhythm he established falters as his pleasure takes hold of his body. He rides it out, his pace gradually slowing and I patiently abide my brother’s misuse even though my skin burns and my body aches.

When his pleasure has passed, Loki does not remove himself from my body. Instead he leans down, bending me in half until my leg slips from his shoulders to land heavily onto the mattress, to crush his mouth against mine. He breathes harshly against my lips and I can feel his heart slamming in his chest as he flattens it against mine.

“Take your pleasure, brother,” he whispers, voice low and rough, as his left hand moves from my thigh to slowly travel the length of my arm from wrist to shoulder. His touch is slow and lingering, his fingertips gliding along my sweat soaked skin with the grace I could never possess. “You’ve earned it.”

Every fiber of my arm prickles unpleasantly as his magic unbinds itself from that limb. I wiggle my fingers to encourage blood flow before I wrap them around my engorged cock. I bit my lip to stifle a groan. My own pleasure has been denied for so long that I know my stamina will not last.

“Kiss me again,” I ordered as I pump myself briskly.

Loki does what I ask without defiance, claiming my mouth with his cool lips and tongue as I jerk off. He shifts above me and I groan as I feel his cool fingers gently caress the sack of flesh beneath my cock. A few whispered words and my brother provides me a climax so pleasurable that tears sting my eyes. I am undone immediately, moaning as my seed spills across my body in hot torrents. It makes me tremble like a leaf in the wind and the only thing I can do is endure it.

I am still suffering the after effects when Loki pulls back to lock eyes with mine. His eyes are bright with unspoken delight. “If only all of Asgard can see what a whore I can make their king become,” he murmurs. Though his words are meant to sting my pride his tone is gentle and affectionate.

He ducks his head so that he can lick a droplet of my seed from my chest and I groan, closing my eyes as I enjoy the feeling of his tongue against my flesh. It is only then that I realize the last of his seidr has left me and I am once more free to move.

Exhausted and tender I may be but I am still able to capture my wicked brother and pin him beneath me quite effortlessly. Only then does he offer a contrite smile, glazing up at me from under his lashes.

“You truly are depraved,” I chastised half-heartedly. I can feel his seed trickle down my thighs and I try not to squirm. “Just how many times did you have me?”

His grin is a mischievous one as his index finger traces my jawline. “Oh, many many times, my dear brother.”

I kiss him then. It is a gentle kiss that seems absurd after such wantonness. “I will always yield to you if ever you asked, Loki,” I tell him quietly when I pull back. “There is no need for your tricks within our bedroom.”

For a moment Loki looks ill at ease. His face flushes and his eyes become stormy and unfocused as he looks elsewhere. Despite all his seidr and endless supply of lies he is miraculously easy to read after all these centuries.

 I spare him further embarrassment and roll away from him. I grimace as I climb to my feet. My body is stiff and I feel unpleasantly grimy after such prolonged love-making.  “Come bathe with me, brother,” I ordered as headed to the washroom.

Behind me I hear Loki slip off the bed and follow me without a word.


End file.
